


Get Togethers Get Me Down (But When You Talk It’s Like ‘Wow, I’m Not Crazy’)

by geralt_of_rivia



Series: i promise you kid that i give so much more than i get [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Peter Parker, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, don’t be alarmed by the pairing, it’s nothing too extreme and barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralt_of_rivia/pseuds/geralt_of_rivia
Summary: Tony frowned as Pepper, and Rhodey who sat across from them on the couch, looked up at him, “Has he been upset for long? You didn’t call me.”Peter squirmed off of Pepper’s lap, marching straight to Tony, dragging his blanket behind him. He furrowed his little brow as he puffed out his chest, and he held up his arm that still held Tony’s wrist watch, “Big hand is passed the six! You’re a fibber!”orIn attempts to destress, Tony goes on a date that ends up stressing him and young Peter out a bit more than intended. Tony learns that his kid has a heart of gold, is the master of forgiveness, and is all Tony really needs when he needs some cheering up.





	Get Togethers Get Me Down (But When You Talk It’s Like ‘Wow, I’m Not Crazy’)

Tony had already sat through two business meetings, a conference call to Tokyo, and had turned down a plethora of ridiculous partnership propositions that had been slipped onto his desk. It had felt like an entire lifetime of unnecessary work squeezed into one single workday, and it wasn’t even noon. The frazzled man sat in his office, his tie loosened as he slumped grumpily over his desk, flicking a paper clip idly around the top of a pencil. 

 

The phone to his left buzzed, and Pepper’s voice sounded over the speaker, “I’ve got more documents needing your signature, Tony. Should I send them up?”

 

“Just forge my name,” he groaned, slumping dramatically forward and shoving his pencil holder off the desk in the process. “Son of a bitch.”

 

“Considering it’s  _ your _ company, I figured you’d want to see what you’re signing,” Pepper snorted. “But if you want to pout, then by all means.” 

 

God, he was going to have to give that woman a raise. A promotion. Maybe just the company in its entirety. 

 

“I’m dying up here, Pep,” Tony huffed. 

 

There was a heavy sigh, some shuffling, but Pepper finally gave a slight chuckle, “I’m on my way with reinforcements then.”

 

The phone speaker clicked off, and Tony sat back upright in his chair to glare at the mess of pencils on his floor. The mess could wait. If Tony had to sit and suffer, then so did the pencils. He twirled around in his chair a few times before he scooted to glance at his computer for emails. Nothing incredibly new to answer, thankfully. 

 

However, after several more minutes of trying to find something other than work to do, two knocks at his office door signified Pepper had arrived. She peeked her head around the corner to ensure Tony wasn’t busy, and then strolled in with a bleary eyed three-year-old perched on her hip. The little boy’s big brown eyes lit up as they fell on Tony, and he was immediately flinging his arms out for the man at the desk, “Daddy!”

 

For the first time all morning, the sight of his kiddo brought a genuine smile to Tony’s face, “Petey-Pie!”

 

Pepper set the boy down on his feet so he could race over to Tony and scramble up into his lap, throwing his little arms around his father’s neck and hugging tight, “I missed you.” 

 

“I missed you, too, bud, you were still sleeping when I had to go to work this morning,” Tony smoothed the hair back off of Peter’s forehead. 

 

“I was a little awake, I jus’ didn’t wanna open my eyes,” Peter informed him matter-of-factly. 

 

“He just woke up from his nap,” Pepper chuckled, sitting on the arm of the large loveseat in the room as she watched the two. “Great Auntie Potts is making him lunch, so I figured while he waited I’d bring him down from the penthouse for a quick visit.”

 

Tony nodded, giving the boy another gentle hug, “I’ll never turn down a visit from my favorite lil business dude. I should just let him run the company, let him be the boss man.” 

 

Peter’s eyes grew comically wide, “Could I use the stapler all by myself if I was the boss?” 

 

“Get this,” Tony tapped his finger lightly against Peter’s nose. “You could use the stapler  _ and _ the pencil sharpener.”

 

“Whoa…” Peter whispered in awe. 

 

At that point, Pepper seemed to notice the mess of pencils on the floor, and she gave Tony one of her world famous glares. She shook her finger at Tony threateningly before she moved to stoop and pick them up, “I’m sure you would be a wonderful boss, Petey. You would probably even clean up after yourself, unlike your father.”

 

“I was going to clean them up eventually, I was just trying out some new feng shui methods,” Tony snarked. “Hey, no, I like them down there! Really, they can stay. Thanks though, Pep.”

 

It earned him an eye roll, and Pepper sat his pencil holder back on his desk before she held her arms out for Peter, “I know it hasn’t been long, but we should let your Dad get back to work, pumpkin.” 

 

Peter gave a woeful sigh, clinging to his father in a hug, “Will I see you after lunch?” 

 

“‘Course, bud. Tonight though you get to eat dinner with Uncle Rhodey, because Daddy has a date,” Tony explained. “But I’ll be home after work, and I’ll be home to tuck you in for bed. I’ll only be gone for dinner.”

 

Peter seemed confused, but Pepper was suddenly gently plucking him up off of Tony’s lap to cuddle him close, almost in a protective manner. “A  _ date _ ? And you’re leaving Peter with Rhodey?”

 

“Rhodey can handle it! If you’re so concerned then by all means, stay too,” Tony frowned. He couldn’t bring himself to be too offended at Pepper’s questioning, she was only looking out for Peter. “And yes, a date. It’s been like, a year and a half. I’ve got needs.” 

 

“I didn’t ever really care to know about what  _ needs _ you have and don’t have, but if you want, I’ll stay over and help with Peter as well,” she sighed. “Who are you even going on a date with?”

 

“Like a slumber party?” Peter asked excitedly, and Pepper stopped glaring at Tony for a few moments to smile at the precious boy. 

 

“That new girl in marketing,” Tony replied. “Heather.”

 

Pepper groaned, “Dear god, Tony, she seems like a total bi-” both of their eyes shot to the ever curious, always listening Peter, “-big jerk.”

 

“I never asked for approval,” Tony pointed out, but he stood so he could lean in and give Peter’s hair one last ruffle. “I’m a big boy, and I’m not planning a marriage here. Just dinner and a few drinks.” 

 

His assistant only frowned, “And does she know about Peter?”

 

“They can meet after dinner,” Tony shrugged. 

 

Peter looked between the two in confusion, and Pepper placed her hand softly on his little cheek, “If you say so. It’s just… he’s young.”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Tony ducked and kissed Peter’s temple, “I know, I know, I don’t need to be parading strangers in and out of his home for my own personal benefit. I personally think I’m much better with my personal life now than I used to be, cut me some slack here.”

 

“We’ll discuss what I think when little ears aren’t around,” Pepper replied, and then she turned with Peter in her arms and headed for the door. 

 

Peter outstretched one hand over her shoulder to wave at his father, “I love you, Daddy, come home soon, please?” 

 

“Soon as I can, bud,” Tony promised. 

 

As the two exited his office, he sank back down into his chair with a sigh. When he had asked Rhodey to watch Peter for his date, Rhodey hadn’t pressed much into the matter aside from making sure Peter’s routine wasn’t going to be too terribly thrown out of order. Pepper, on the other hand, seemed like she wanted to whisk Peter away from the mere interaction of Tony having a date. Tony couldn’t help but feel a  _ little _ offended that both of his friends seemed to think he would be selfish enough to stress his son out for his own benefit. Yet, at the same time, Tony was glad that Peter had them looking out for him. 

 

When it came down to it, they loved Peter just as much as Tony. Tony knew he could be an idiot at times, knew he could be hard to deal with, and knew he was still learning the ropes after being thrown headfirst into fatherhood. But, Peter would  _ always _ come first to him over everything else. 

 

It was just, he had been so  _ stressed _ lately. He held high hopes that this date with Heather from marketing would help loosen up some of his irritation. There was just something about going out for dinner with a pretty face that made him feel better. And, of course, if there was some smooching and other, ahem, frisky business that were to take place, that would without a doubt help. As long as there wasn’t too much frisky business. Peter was a blessing, was the light of his life, but Tony knew if he were to have any more children out of wedlock, Pepper and Rhodey would personally castrate him. 

 

His phone ringing brought him back down to earth, back to remembering that he was in fact supposed to be working, and so it was with a deep sigh that he leaned across his desk and took the call. 

 

☼

 

It was nearly 4:30pm when he stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. Pepper’s aunt, Mrs. Potts, who generally watched Peter while Tony worked, had already left and Rhodey had taken her place. The man was reading to Peter on the couch in the living room. However, as Tony strolled in, Peter was scooting off of the couch and racing for his father. 

 

“You’re home!” he squealed happily as he latched onto his father’s leg. “Now you can help us build a lego tower bigger than Uncle Rhodey!”

 

Tony laughed, scooping the boy up and nodding at his best friend, “Heya, Platypus. A lego tower bigger than you, huh?”

 

“We’ve got the foundation built and everything,” Rhodey chuckled, setting the abandoned book down on the side table. 

 

Peter was squirming eagerly in his grip, pointing his little fingers for Tony to walk toward his playroom. Unable to say deny his excited child, Tony headed toward the hall, “I’d love to help, buddy, but I’ve got to get ready to go out for dinner with a friend.” 

 

Almost immediately, the eager little face fell, “Oh… can I come, too, Daddy?”

 

They reached the playroom, and Tony let Peter slide to the floor. However, Peter took it upon himself to keep clinging instead of showing off his tower, as he had previously been so excited to do.

 

“I’d love for you to come, Petey, but you get to stay with Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Pepper!” Tony crouched down to meet Peter’s eye, cupping his little face with both his hands. “Turn that frown upside down. I bet if you ask Uncle Rhodey nice enough he’ll get you pizza.” 

 

Peter shuffled his little feet forward until he could hide his head against his father’s chest, giving a muffled, “Wanna go with you.” 

 

Tony certainly hadn’t expected such a response. Peter had of course always loved spending time with his father, and during his first two years of life might have had a bit of separation anxiety when it came to letting Tony out of his sight, but ever since Mrs. Potts had started babysitting, it had gotten better. Of course, Peter had learned that his Dad was just downstairs working, that he would always come see him at lunchtime and would be home in the evening to be with Peter. 

 

Rhodey appeared at the doorway behind them, and Tony looked up from where he still crouched on the floor, “You and Uncle Rhodey really are going to have a lot of fun, bud!”

 

A high whine escaped the boy smushing himself against to Tony’s chest, and Tony winced. That whine meant tears were imminent. He moved from crouching to sitting, glancing at his watch. So he only had twenty some minutes to get ready, he’d run with what he had - he couldn’t exactly hand his upset child over to his best friend and move on. 

 

“Did you show your Dad the tower you built?” Rhodey offered helpfully. 

 

And then for whatever reason, the question kick started the water works. Peter wailed out, clutching onto Tony’s tie and shaking his head desperately, “He is leaving again!” 

 

_ Again _ . Ouch. Tony rubbed softly at Peter’s back, rocking him gently, “Buddy, hey, it’s okay… Daddy is coming back before bedtime, remember?” 

 

“So I can come?” Peter hiccuped. 

 

“Ah,” Tony winced. “It’s… only big people, baby.” 

 

“I can sit on your shoulders and be big!” the boy pleaded desperately, his teary brown eyes gazing up at his father’s face. 

 

“Bud…”

 

Rhodey stepped in then, leaning down to pick Peter up off of Tony’s lap. It only set Peter into a round of sobs once more, huge tears rolling down his pinkening cheeks as Rhodey attempted to soothe the boy, “We’re gonna have lots of fun, Pete!”

 

Tony pushed himself to his feet, his brow furrowed as the need to  _ comfort _ blossomed in his chest. It wasn’t too late to cancel his date, just stay home and build legos with Peter. He  _ had _ been gone to work all day, and even though Peter was a brilliant little three year old, the concept of time was still fuzzy for him. A few hours apart from Tony could feel like ages for the boy. 

 

“Maybe I-” Tony frowned, his hand lifting to stroke Peter’s hair. Peter only stretched his little arms back out for his father, and Tony knew if he took Peter back into his embrace it was going to be much harder to hand him back over again if he was still upset. 

 

“I think he’ll settle down once you actually head out,” Rhodey assured. 

 

Even so, Tony stepped that much closer to thumb away Peter’s giant crocodile tears. Peter latched onto the cuff of his sleeve, clutching it to him, and the glint of silver peeking out on Tony’s wrist gave him an idea. 

 

“Here, Peter Pumpkin Eater,” Tony cooed, gently prying free to slide off his wrist watch. He took Peter’s little hand in his own, sliding the giant watch over his hand and onto Peter’s own arm. The band was big enough that Peter could slide the watch up to his shoulder if he wanted, but he trusted the boy would be careful with it. “You can hold on to my watch for me, okay? And when this little hand is on the eight, and the big hand is on the six, Daddy will be back home to tuck you in.” 

 

Peter sniffled, but his sobs quieted as he looked at the watch with big eyes. With a quick nod, he clutched the watch close to his chest. Rhodey’s eyes were soft as he met Tony’s gaze, and Tony gave him a ‘let’s hope this works’ look, leaning in and kissing Peter’s cheek. 

 

“What a big boy, you get to wear your Dad’s watch!” Rhodey chuckled. 

 

The boy still seemed upset, but the watch would most likely pacify him for the time being. Tony held his hands out in thanks to Rhodey, “I just have to change really fast and then I’m headed out. Pep is coming over, too, I guess. Not sure if she thinks you’re going to accidentally poison the kid or if she just likes spending time with him. Probably both.”

 

Rhodey snorted, shifting Peter over to his hip, “Get out of here, Stark. I’ve got it.”

 

“Call me if he needs anything,” Tony insisted. “Even if he just wants to talk. Or is upset, or he if bumps his elbow or something and is crying just-“

 

“He’s gonna be fine, Tony,” Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Get out of here.” 

 

“Right, going, love you both,” Tony nodded, and rushed blew Peter one last kiss before he rushed to his room to get ready in record time. 

 

☼

 

He ended up a few minutes late to picking Heather up, but fashionably late was still in style, right? He opened up the audi door for the woman as she exited her apartment, giving an appreciative nod. She looked… well,  _ hot _ . Short black dress, her dark hair pulled up in a neat bun. She had legs for days, and yeah, it had definitely been far too long since Tony had been on a date. 

 

The restaurant Tony had picked was a high class seafood place in Manhattan, but two martinis in and Tony was finding that despite Heather’s good looks, she was one of the dullest people he had ever met. 

 

“So before coming to SI, what were you doing?” Tony asked, idly pushing his lobster and steak around his plate. If Peter had been present, the boy would have adored the large lobster tank that the restaurant had in the far corner. He thought he might have to bring Peter sometime, just to see the lobsters. 

 

“I only graduated from Pace about six months ago,” Heather informed him. “Never thought I’d miss college, but working sucks.”

 

“Ah, I went into MIT young, so I guess I didn’t quite get the full college experience,” Tony chuckled. “Hopefully working for  _ me _ doesn’t suck too terribly.”

 

“Eh,” Heather shrugged. “It’s not you. Marketing just sucks. I wanted to model.” 

 

“Oh,” Tony folded his hands under his chin. “Did you, uh, try? Or look into it, I mean. You’re very beautiful. I’m sure many companies would be interested.”

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

“That’s… I guess it didn’t work out?,” Tony blinked as Heather didn’t elaborate further, taking the awkward moment to take a glance at his phone. There weren’t any missed calls, so he could only assume Peter was doing okay. 

 

Heather cleared her throat, and Tony looked up from his lap. She raised her eyebrows, “That’s like the sixth time you’ve checked your phone in the past twenty minutes.”

 

Tony winced. He hadn’t realized he’d been so obvious, “Yeah, sorry. My son was pretty upset that I was leaving this evening, so I’m just a little worried I guess.”

 

“Oh yeah, your kid,” Heather nodded. “I’ve seen him sometimes around the tower. How old is he?”

 

_ Finally, a good fucking topic.  _ Tony smiled, “He’s three. Yeah, he comes down sometimes to visit me.”

 

“He doesn’t go to like, daycare or preschool?” Heather was stirring her martini in a bored manner, but Tony brushed it off. It wasn’t like  _ she _ had been an excellent conversationalist to help the dinner go smoother. 

 

Tony shook his head, “No, my assistant and friend, Pepper Potts? Her aunt watches him for me while I work. I looked into daycare and preschool, but no one vaccinates their fucking kids these days, and I like having mine around, so.” 

 

Heather merely blinked at him, “Aren’t vaccines just putting diseases into kids?” 

 

“Heaven help us all,” Tony mumbled under his breath, but he forced a smile. “Actually, how was your dinner?”

 

The woman pursed her lips, giving an idle shrug, “It was fine.”

 

And yeah. Tony was going to go insane before the night was over. 

 

When they finally left the restaurant, Tony was half tempted to just drop Heather back off at her apartment. He didn’t even think she’d mind, truthfully. However, the woman actually requested a tour of the penthouse, so Tony obligingly drove them both back to Stark Tower. With traffic, they made it back just minutes before nine. Tony felt a bit bad, because Peter’s bedtime was 8:30pm, and he had promised to be back to put Peter to bed. He simply hoped the toddler had lost track of time. 

 

Of course, with Peter’s brilliant little brain, that wasn’t the case. Tony showed Heather into the penthouse only to find Peter, dressed in fuzzy blue pajamas and clinging to his blanket, seated on Pepper’s lap in the recliner. The boy’s eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, tear tracks on his little cheeks. 

 

Tony frowned as Pepper, and Rhodey who sat across from them on the couch, looked up at him, “Has he been upset for long? You didn’t call me.”

 

Peter squirmed off of Pepper’s lap, marching straight to Tony, dragging his blanket behind him. He furrowed his little brow as he puffed out his chest, and he held up his arm that still held Tony’s wrist watch, “Big hand is  _ passed _ the six! You’re a fibber!” 

 

Heather was still standing awkwardly in the elevator entrance, but Tony had far more important matters to tend to. He crouched down to Peter’s level, arms out for a hug, “I’m so sorry that I’m late, buddy, I-”

 

Peter stepped back a step, his eyes falling on Heather. Peter, albeit shy, was always incredibly polite to new people. He was generally curious even, and always wanted to know their name, their favorite color, and if they wanted to be his friend. With Heather, that didn’t seem to be the case. 

 

“You fibbed,” Peter repeated with a squeak, half hiding behind his blanket. 

 

Tony glanced up at Heather, who was only watching with raised brows. She hadn’t made any attempt to talk to Peter, or introduce herself to the boy or the other two adults in the room. 

 

“Guys, Peter, this is Heather,” Tony explained, moreso to Peter than his friends. “I went out to dinner with her bud, she’s my friend.” 

 

“Pete’s been pretty worried about whether or not you were coming back,” Rhodey finally spoke, offering Tony a sad smile. 

 

Peter still had yet to hug Tony, and he almost always hugged his father when Tony returned home from being out and about. Instead, the boy scowled at the woman standing behind Tony, “But the big hand is  _ passed _ the six and you were late! don’t like your friend and I don’t like fibbers!” 

 

Tony blanched at his son, “Peter Benjamin-”

 

But Peter promptly burst into tears, turning and racing back to Pepper to hide his face into her knees, “I don’t like her, I don’t like her!”

 

Pepper picked the sobbing boy up, standing to her feet as Tony stood from his crouched position as well, “I’ll- we’ll go to his bedroom to calm down a little.” 

 

“Daddy likes her more than  _ me!”  _ Peter wailed into Pepper’s neck, and Tony any irritation that had been bubbling up in Tony immediately drained. 

 

Peter was tired, Tony had been gone practically all day, and then he hadn’t made it back at 8:30pm like he had promised Peter. Pepper was hurrying down the hall with the sobbing boy, and Tony called after her, “I’ll- I’ll be there in just a second.” 

 

Tony turned to Heather apologetically, but the woman seemed unimpressed.

 

“Is he always so bratty?” she asked snottily. 

 

“Excuse me?” Tony quipped back just as fast. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Rhodey had stood to his feet as well, crossing his arms as he looked Heather up and down. “He’s tired, and he’s  _ three,  _ but I know for a fact that I’ve had far more riveting conversations with him than I’ve had with you literally all night.” 

 

The color seemed to drain from Heather’s face, “I just mean you seem to let him talk to you however he pleases-”

 

With a shaky finger, Tony leaned around to angrily stab at the elevator button to reopen the doors, “What I do and don’t let my son do is my business, thanks. You can see yourself to the lobby. My nighttime doorman will let you out.”

 

Heather simply huffed, but she stomped her way into the elevator, and Tony reached in to press the lobby button and send her on her way. What he had hoped would be a de-stressing date had only efficiently increased his stress levels and upset the person he cared most about. 

 

Rhodey’s hand settled on his shoulder, “Want me to make sure she gets home alright?” 

 

With a heavy sigh, Tony pressed his palms against his eyes, “Can I fire her, is that something I can do? I want to fire her, she can go achieve her modeling dream career or whatever it is she wants to do. But yeah, I guess that’s a good idea. Make sure she gets a cab or something. I gotta- Pete-”

 

“Will forgive you in a heartbeat,” Rhodey assured. “He was worried about you. Said he was afraid you got lost, wanted me to call Happy to go find you.”

 

“My kid is too good for me,” Tony groaned. “I don’t deserve him.”

 

“You do, Tones,” Rhodey chuckled. “Now go talk to him, I’ll go make sure the asshole gets home okay.” 

 

“Thanks, Rhodey,” he sighed, and then he hurried down the hall to Peter’s room. 

 

The door was cracked open slightly, and as he stood outside it for a moment, he could hear Peter’s sniffling and Pepper’s soft reassurances. With a few gentle raps at the door, he pushed it open and entered the room. 

 

Peter was merely a lump under the covers, Pepper sitting on the side of his bed with her hand patting the little hiding form. She gave him a sad smile, but stood and moved to exit the room. 

 

“Be gentle, okay?” 

 

“Well, considering I deserve the Worst Father of the Year Award, I’m probably just going to be begging for forgiveness… and then maybe sliding in that he should be polite to people,” Tony whispered to her. “Also, you were right. Heather’s a bitch and I sent her home.”

 

“I won’t say I told you so,” she laughed, patted his cheek, and then slipped quietly from the room.

 

“You just did!” he stage-whispered back to her, hearing her only laugh louder as she walked away down the hall. 

 

Tony sighed, his gaze falling onto Peter. The boy was peeking out from under his blankets, eyes still red and teary. However, when he noticed Tony looking, he ducked back under the covers. Tony shuffled his feet over to the edge of Peter’s little bed, deciding on sitting on the floor next to it instead of actually sitting on the mattress. He’d work his way closer to Peter as he gained back forgiveness. 

 

“Do you have to leave again?” Peter whimpered from under his blankets. 

 

It broke Tony’s heart not to be able to scoop Peter up and hug him tight, but he knew Peter was still unhappy with him, “No, baby, I promised I would be here for bedtime and I won’t break this one. Not fibbing this time, I know you don’t like fibbers.”

 

And much to his relief, Peter scrambled out from under the blankets, off of his bed, and into Tony’s lap. Immediately Tony wrapped Peter up in both the blanket the boy clung to and his arms, kissing the top of his head. Peter burrowed himself against Tony, “But I… I like you Daddy, I din’ mean to say that. I love you, Daddy, I was just sad because- because I missed you.” 

 

Tony pulled back from their embrace just enough to thumb at any lingering tears on Peter’s face, “I love you, too, Petey, and I’m sorry I wasn’t home on time. I promise to try my hardest never to be late again. But you also gotta promise to try to be a nice boy, even if you feel sad. It’s okay to cry and be sad, but it’s not okay to be mean to other people when you’re upset.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I’ll be good! Just take me with you next time,” Peter nodded insistently. 

 

The warm brown eyes staring up at him nearly had Tony agreeing, but he knew he owed somewhat of an explanation to Peter. So, he gathered the boy better in his arms, and stood up to climb into the tiny bed with his sleepy kid. Peter eagerly crowded in close, clutching tightly onto his dad. 

 

“Petey, Daddy loves going places with you and spending time with you, but sometimes he feels kind of… lonely? And he wants to spend some time with other people, too,” Tony tried to explain in a way that a three year old could comprehend. 

 

Peter pulled back to look at his father, his bottom lip still trembling, “Lonely even though you have me?”

 

“Different kind of lonely,” Tony assured immediately. “It isn’t your fault at all, I’m so lucky to have you and I love you so,  _ so _ much.”

 

“More than pizza?” the boy squeaked. 

 

“Way more than pizza.” 

 

The little boy pondered it for a moment, looking awestruck, “That’s a lot…” 

 

Tony chuckled, hugging Peter close and bringing the blankets up around them, “You’ve got my whole heart, Petey. Hey, J, lights off please.”

 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replied.

 

Despite Peter obviously forgiving him, just as Rhodey had said he would, Tony still felt… guilty. Still felt like he needed to apologize further. He carded his fingers gently through Peter’s hair, watching as Peter’s long lashes fluttered sleepily against his plump cheeks at the feeling. 

 

“I’m still sorry for making you sad today, buddy,” Tony murmured quietly. “Tomorrow you can eat lunch up in my office with me, yeah? And when I get home we’ll build the biggest lego tower ever.” 

 

Peter nodded sleepily, “Kay… it’s okay, I’m not sad now. I’m never sad when I’m with you.” 

 

His kid never fucking failed to warm his heart. He pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead, “I’m never sad with you either, bud.” 

 

“And so you don’t have to be lonely for another big person, I’ll ask Auntie Pepper to go on big people dates with you,” Peter whispered, his heavy eyes finally sliding shut as he cuddled closer. 

 

Tony snorted at that, “Oh God, good luck with that one buddy…”

 

But the toddler’s breaths were already evening out, his previous tears leaving him completely exhausted. He could already fall asleep in record timing without having exhausted himself. Tony decided he’d stay and cuddle his kid a bit longer, just because he  _ had _ missed the boy, too, all evening really - staying home to build a lego tower would have been far less stressful than entertaining the boring character Heather had turned out to be. Perhaps Peter was all he really needed anyway, cuddling the kid was working wonders at calming him down… he was just going to have to remember to give Pepper a warning of his innocence before his son tried setting them up on a date. 

 

Granted, maybe it wasn’t such a terrible idea. His son certainly seemed to know how to brighten up his life, and he’d go to the ends of the earth for the boy sleeping soundly in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn’t t o o boring, it definitely went a bit of a different direction than I intended! I just loved the idea of lil Peter, always so kind and loving toward everyone, meeting someone not so nice and immediately shutting them down - kids are always so good at reading a person. If you wanna chat or have any fic suggestions, feel free to hit me up over at my tumblr, which is [skepticwheezing](http://skepticwheezing.tumblr.com) or my askblog [the-real-tonystark](http://the-real-tonystark.tumblr.com). Have a good day!!


End file.
